Can't Resist a Girl's Night
by CK Swan
Summary: Anna kept informing Elsa that she was never ever going to go on a girl's night with three kids, but after seeing how painful it feels to watch her kids grow up, she thinks at least one drink won't hurt. Elsanna and smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary

Anna was enjoying a well made sandwich when she heard the news. She was going to have her first daughter, Digit. Then came Penny, her second oldest, five years later. Then, another five years later, her small little angel Faith. After all that she couldn't even relax to eat her favorite tomato and turkey sandwich without yelling and screaming and horseplay invading her mind. It wasn't regret that filled her, it was longing. Finally, with the inclusion some small begging, Elsa found out and proposed a girl's night with Anna.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So I have wanted to upload this to my account for a long time. But for some reason all my electronics had really bad WiFi, and I didn't want to use cell service. But then I gave up and decided to fetch my phone for some intense writing!**

* * *

Anna couldn't stimulate pleasure anymore. As she sat on the blue wood bench in her yard, watching over her children, she wondered if she should take up Elsa's offer to a girl's night. But she was married, and drinking alcohol was a huge changeover from her usual mother-like habits.

She looked over at Digit in her trendy brown sweater and beige tank top with brown jewel earrings and sighed. Her crystal white hair was like Elsa's, curving in thick waves to her shoulders. It never caused much irritation knowing that Digit was prettier than her, Anna was just proud of raising such a mature young woman.

Anna decided to strain her eyes and look for Penny. Penny was acting like a prisoner in the game, her strawberry blond hair waving as she giggled. Anna didn't notice it before, but she squeezed her eyes and looked to see her wearing some overalls with a light brown t-shirt under. It also looked like she had some sort of print on the brown t-shirt underneath.

Then, always one for discipline, Anna walked over to her three beautiful daughters. Faith was holding a small object in her fist, running up to Anna with a shy smile on her face saying, "Here is a flower, so you will remember me when you go with Aunt Elsa."

 **Gah, the dreaded footnote! In general, this is only an introduction. I might sweep in some making out and touching later, but I feel like T is a good rating. So this section was short, but I think it is only a beginning so it's good. Sorry for the delay of the story again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, because of my talented skill at writing, I got 1,000,000 views. Just kidding, but my acceptance of 50 views is obvious... *sniffle***

 **Anyway, at the rate I'm going, I feel like at some point I'm going to attract some sort of crowd. I hope this new chapter will have a positive affect of how you view my stories.**

 **Disclaimer: The rights of these characters belong to the corporation of Disney.**

Anna was sleeping in her bed, staring into vacancy at the wall. It was early enough to have a bath, so she got up to clean herself.

It was a stereotype that maids did everything for a princess. As Anna let the water fill the large tub, she looked outside to see a lark perched outside her windowsill. She decided to sacrifice intently watching the tub to hold out her finger to the small light brown bird. She held out her finger, slowly undertaking the bird until it flew away. As it flapped off, Anna was suddenly less alert to the tub, rearranging her bathroom until it was spotless. But when she turned around and saw the overfilling bathtub, she was as white as flour as she muttered, "Holy shit."

* * *

Anna finally was washed up, smelling like the flavor vanilla.

"Oh Mom, I'm going to miss you." Digit exclaimed as she clashed into her mother.

Anna thought she was about to collapse. Screwing up her face in what sort of resembled a smile, she whispered, "Love you too Digit."

Luckily, Penny had the ability to contain herself around Anna. After a couple moments, they devised what sort of looked like a hug, but not really. Anna couldn't resist laughing.

Then came Faith, with her corn colored blond hair. Hugging her gave Anna a warm and fuzzy sensation.

After that endeavor, Anna headed downstairs with her bag in hand, ready to leave. With her formal yet casual blue sunflower dress on, she felt beautiful and carefree.

Elsa came in, and like the composer of ice she is, she waved her hand loosely over herself, making her classing blue dress into a green alternative. Elsa's whole body began to glow as she added some flowers into her normal side braid. In this dress making incidence, Anna felt dumbstruck almost. It was Elsa's custom to use her powers to change her clothing, but never in front of Anna. This variation was somehow prettier though, it had flowers with see-through sleeves on the shoulders, a beautiful cape with pink flowers draping over the dress in the back, and the bodice almost faded naturally into the dress.

"We're heading to a lake today Anna. With fresh water, shimmering fish, and us of course." She touched her french braid gingerly.

Anna didn't mean to make any accusation, but she thought Elsa meant a regular sort of girl's night, not something that families did together. She kept a keen smile and nodded. Anna then stuck out her hip, putting her left hand on it.

"Well I don't have anything to use for water swimming."

But of course, fate had a funny way of coming around.

"Don't get paranoid Anna, It'll be fun! No tracking down kids, no responsibility, and no Kristoff."

As soon as that, she signed the page.

* * *

Gerda brought them things for cooking and they headed off. Anna looked in the bag as they were drove in the carriage, a carrot, a potato, blueberries, a tomato, bananas, a pie, cookies, a cake, lettuce, mushrooms, baby tomatoes, baby carrots... another carrot, blueberry ice cream, chocolate... another carrot, another carrot, another carrot, and another carrot.

She didn't mean to invert attention to her, but I guess she was asking for it when Anna screamed, "What the fuck is with all these carrots!"

That was a total shocker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blame me for not even working on this for about a week. I was busy baking in the beautiful sun!**

* * *

The cabin they had was beautiful, all of it was wood, from the bed to the dictionary cover. "The crew really did a good job preparing." Elsa breathed in an almost romantic way. The destination was gorgeous, it was wedged in the forest, with a wood dock leading out onto the lake with a beautiful oak canoe. The lake was a mysterious blue with a brown, thick, muddy bottom.

"I need to change clothes." Anna muttered, sweating under the humidity of the cabin. Performing her best disappointed look, Elsa laughed and responded, "Okay, but there's only one bedroom."

 _How could Elsa make this any more awkward?_ Anna thought, tracing her green dress with her fingers, blushing.

"Just a misprint I'm sure." Elsa assured, as I started tuning my attention to the weather outside.

"Rain, that must be a real trend here." Anna tried to focus on something other than Elsa.

"It's just an illusion see, it looks dark and stormy, but in reality it's just the trees and the shadows."

Anna rolled her eyes, knowing that the width of the trees could not cause that much shadow. Sharing a laugh, the two girls changed and headed outside before it could rain.

Gathering the food Gerda gave them, Anna created a small picnic of fruits. They tried to capture the beauty of the evening, just the two of them, alone, the night air cool and chilly against their skin.

"Just a misprint?" Anna asked, as Elsa looked at her with disgust.

"Yes Anna, I guarantee you that I did not mean to only have one bed." Elsa input.

"Anything else you messed up?"

"I didn't get to dance under the stars with you yet."

The hollow silence that filled the woods was perfect as Elsa put her hands on Anna's hips and Anna put her hands on Elsa's shoulders. Elsa danced with all the expertise of a Queen as Anna followed in her footsteps.

"I'm blind when it comes to dancing. It's like I don't have any access to my damn limbs when I dance."

"Good phrasing Anna."

"Oh no, I stepped on a colony of ants!"

"You're so adorable and hot- Oh my god did I say that out loud..."

* * *

I think I'm going to bracket thoughts instead of using italics because It's easier.

Also, next chapter, Rapunzel may appear as a cousin... and join in if ya know what I mean ;)


End file.
